COnversations and Interuptions
by GinnyBloomPotter
Summary: I'm back with my first Maddie and Nick story. If you want info on my lack of updates please see the ANs inside. I dont own anything except a lot of  notebooks, pens, and story ideas  and a small amount of time to write them down


CONVERSATIONS AND INTERUPTIONS

A/N – Hello people. I am sooo sorry to all of you who have been reading my multi chapter stories but my laptop is currently broken and I am now sleeping over at a friends house so I am using her computer to type up this oneshot that has been sitting in my notebook for far too long. Enjoy!

I sat with Nick on the porch swing on the back porch of my house. My feet were pulled up next to me on the swing and my head rested on Nick's shoulder. His head lay on top of mine and his arm was around my shoulders, holding me close to him. The night was quiet, the air was still, as Nick's legs propelled us back and forth under a canopy of stars.

I felt his lips on my head. "What are you thinking about?" He asked.

"Nothing" I replied. "It… it just feels really nice. Sitting here. In the peaceful quiet of a beautiful spring night. No worries, no regrets. Just you and me. No one else."

"By no one else do you mean your dear sister and all of our other friends?"

"How'd you guess?" I teased.

Vida, Chip, and Xander had a penchant for ruining romantic moments between Nick and I. Even today! Nick was feeling rather… renaissance today, being especially romantic. At one random point Nick grabbed me from where I was unloading boxes and waltzed me around the room. He was about to kiss me when Xander and Chip grabbed his arm and pulled him over to some boxes that needed sorting.

Nick laughed, a deep, rumbling laugh that reverberated throughout his chest. I smiled and we lapsed into a comfortable silence.

About 5 minutes later, a thought occurred to me.

"Do you think our ranger colors were chosen based on our personalities?"

Nick looked at me weirdly. I sat up fully. "I'm serious!" I told him.

"Really? You're Sirius Black?"

"Do I look like an old man that recently escaped prison and is now dead to you?"

"Never" He grinned and kissed my cheek.

"But really! It affects what we wear too!"

"Okay… How exactly? Start with the personality thing."

"Well you're red. Passionate, loyal, etc."

"Good point. Vida? I'd love to see how her personality reflects the color pink."

"She's really… bright, powerful. She stands out and makes a statement, like the color pink!"

"Okay, so that is perfect!"

"Then there's Chip. Vibrancy, sunniness, perpetual optimism. Another bright color."

"Most accurate one yet!"

"Xander is green. Cool, earthy for lack of a better term."

Nick laughed.

"Then I'm blue. Calm, understated."

"Don't forget gorgeous!"

I blushed deeply.

"Especially when you blush like that."

"I swear you and Vida are the only ones who think I'm pretty when I blush."

"It's true! The color in your cheeks brings out the color in your eyes. It looks pretty."

He put his hand on my burning face and caressed my pink cheek with his thumb. He leaned in for a kiss, which I was more than happy to grant him. We were an inch apart when Vida and Chip burst through the back door. We jumped apart guiltily and I immediately missed his warmth.

I turned to look at them, annoyed that, yet again, my friends were ruining one of the few romantic moments Nick and I shared.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Now, now Maddie is that any way to talk to your sister?"

"It is if you're being annoying!"

"Well I just thought you'd like to know that… um…"

I raised my eyebrow at her, fully seeing through her lame excuse.

"Xander finally did some work!" Chip said, coming to her rescue.

"Uh huh… Well if that's all, do you mind?"

"Oh sorry," Vida said. "We'll just be going then."

And they went back inside.

I laughed. "I bet you they were waiting for the moment we were about to kiss to bust us apart."

"Charming huh?" Nick laughed with me. "What was that you were saying about our colors influencing us?"

"Well think about it! Before V became the pink ranger, she wouldn't go near the color. Now her whole head and all her tops are pink. Before you became red ranger, I doubt you wore the color more than anyone else. Now that's the only color shirt you wear." I motioned to his red shirt. "Same goes for me and Xander. Chip has always been partial to yellow, but he's Chip. He probably always knew he was destined to become the yellow ranger. V's room is all pink and purple and my room is all varying shades of blue. Well there's also some pink and purple… and red… okay so my room is a lot of colors. But there is a lot more blue than there used to be."

"I have to admit, I can't imagine Vida in a pink room. She seems like she'd have black paint on the walls and music posters everywhere. And lots of deep purple."

"Eh, you were close." I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"So why do you think our colors influence us so much?"

"I think it's some underlying physical desire to be as close to our ranger color as possible. Well with Vida it's definitely that. If she hadn't been a ranger she'd still hate pink. But with everyone else it's a bit foggier. Oh no wait I got it!"

"What?"

"Well remember how I said that our ranger colors were chosen based on our personalities? Well what if once our color was revealed to us as being _our color_ the colors kind of became us? Our defining color that's like a staple to display our personalities to the world."

"Wow." Nick shook his head.

"What?"

"Well, from what I've heard from other teams, certain ranger colors have defining qualities. Reds are always leaders because of the way they act, for example. It just so happens the blues have a reputation for being really smart. I always knew you were brilliant but you don't usually show it like this. So when you start spouting all this deep, psychological stuff that I wouldn't be able to understand if I tried… Well it kinda just catches me off guard."

"You really think that was smart?"

"Well, yeah! Why are you so surprised? You are the smartest of all of us. Well except for my parents and Daggeron. But they're old!"

I laughed. "I don't know, I guess I never really thought of myself as smarter than everyone else. I mean, I always knew I was smart but I guess it always just kinda seemed normal to me." I looked at him. "Does that make sense?"

He nodded. I smiled widely and he looked at me in a daze.

"What?"  
>"I can never get over how gorgeous you look when you smile like that. Your whole face just lights up. Right now three songs are running through my head, because they describe how I feel so perfectly."<p>

"What songs?"

"_What Makes You Beautiful _by One Direction, _What Makes You Different _not sure who that's by, and _Just the Way You Are _by Bruno Mars. You just… You don't realize how amazing you truly are."

I blushed again.

"And there it is. The blush, the smile. I think that shall be my goal from now on. Make you smile as much as I possibly can."

I smiled again.

"Looks like I'm already succeeding."

"I love you, Nick."

"I love you, Madison. More than you could possibly imagine."

Then he kissed me, and my heart nearly burst from all the happiness and love I felt.

Nobody's POV

Inside, Vida and Chip watched and listened to Nick and Madison's discussion.

Vida smiled and Chip looked at her in shock.

"You're actually okay with them being together?"

"Yeah."

Nick wouldn't dare hurt Maddie. Not after that little speech.

Besides, he knew better. If he messed with Maddie, he'd have Vida to answer to… Plus everyone else.

A/N – Hey guys so here is my ode to Madison and Nick one shots. Heaven knows there isn't nearly enough that don't have to do with his return. Madison is officially my fave ranger, with Ashley, Emily, Kimberly, Summer, and Lily coming in a close second, Jen and a bunch of others I can't remember right now in third. Sorry but it's 11:50 right now. I'm exhausted and I have school tomorrow. Plus a math test I haven't studied for… I really hate trigonometry/ algebra II. So again I'm really sorry for the lack of updating but I only write more chapters of my multi chapter fanfictions when I'm on my laptop… which has been broken since June. I really love you guys! I do! But this is what happens when you leave your laptop in the way of your 3 yr old sister and she cracks the screen. Hopefully my dad will hook up a new monitor to it soon though.

Sooo… Um please review because it makes me really happy when I see that people actually like my stories. OH and I'm still accepting names for Kim's bear in my letter story – just in case you haven't read it yet, you can find it on my profile. That is if you have the patience to scroll through my bio.

GOODNIGHT PEOPLE!


End file.
